Game on the Loose
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: Gryphons and Gargoyles Is over but the game magically brings a girl back to life The girl remembers nothing but her name Archies mom adopts her but not only do they find out that the girl is Jugheads sister from another women but while the girl got brought back death took a life in exchange, Fred While this girl is Innocent someone wants to bring Fred back by sending the girl back


**Note: To be honest I don't care for Season 4. So, this Is my own version of Season 4. For Jughead's sister's looks and voice Imagine Vanessa Hudgens with wavy hair. Vanessa Hudgens Is perfect for Riverdale! And she's an amazing actress and singer! Picks up at the ending of Season 3 while they are at the diner. In this version of Season 4 Jellybean Is not In Riverdale because she rejoined her mom. Just like In Season 4 there Is a time jump between Halloween and Thanksgiving. Even Christmas.**

**Note 2: There will be 2 minor character deaths at the end**

**Start of story **

**After a scary night Jughead, Archie, Betty, and Veronica sat at a booth drinking milkshakes. **

**Archie: We have senior year ahead of us. Let's enjoy the summer then our senior year. Let's vow to be done with death cults, murder mysteries, and gremlins.**

**Jughead laughed**

**Jughead: It's gargoyles **

**Archie: This may be the last time were all together In the same place. I don't want anything to rein that.**

**Veronica: Agreed, I'm In**

**Betty: Me too**

**Jughead: Well, It sounds a little dull. But sure, let's do It. **

**They all raised their milkshakes then drank. **

**Betty: Friends forever **

**Jughead, Archie, and Veronica: Friends forever**

**But It's like fate heard them and decided to have different plans. Suddenly Archie's cell phone rang.**

**Archie: It's my mom**

**Archie: Mom-**

**Mary: Archie, you need to come home now! It's bad!(Sobbing)**

**She hung up**

**Archie: We need to get to my house now!**

**Archie and his friends rushed to Archie's house. They saw cops carrying away a body In a black bag. Archie knew who It was. He collapsed to the floor sobbing.**

**FP: His death Is unexplainable. The only thing we know Is he just randomly started coughing up blood then collapsed. Meanwhile your mom found a naked girl unconscious by the side of your house. She's sleeping upstairs now. She's scared and she remembers nothing Including her name. We have no reason to believe she's the cause of your dad's death. But she needs help and a home. Your mom agreed to take her In as her daughter and your sister. And to give her a name until her real name comes back.**

**Betty: What name?**

**FP: Nasmira, I'm so sorry Archie. **

**Mary: Archie, I'm devastated too and no one will ever replace him. But I hope you don't hold that poor girl responsible for his death. Don't hate her. I want you to take care of her. Look after her and welcome her with open arms. You hear me?**

**Archie nodded yes. The rest of the summer went by without Incident. Archie accepted Nasmira as his sister and the gang accepted her as their friend. Fangs and Reggie became Nasmira's best friends and Sweet Pea became Nasmira's boyfriend. Nothing had come back to Nasmira but she felt loved and welcomed. She felt like she had a family and a home. Thanks to Mary and Archie Nasmira was ready for senior year. Jellybean went back to live with her mom. When the gang went to their first day of senior year Nasmira started her first day of school. Nasmira went straight to her locker which was right next to Toni's. Nasmira saw a present for her along with paper tied with ribbon.**

**Toni: Who's that from?**

**Nasmira opened the paper and It was a drawing of her with a not on top that said " If Fred Andrews can't be alive along with you then you cannot live".**

**Nasmira: That's just wrong.**

**Toni: What's In the box?**

**Nasmira opened It. They screamed as they saw a human heart. Mr. Honey ran over.**

**Mr. Honey: Away from the locker you two. I'm calling the cops.**

**As everyone went to their first class cops took care of Nasmira's locker. At the end of everyone's first day Archie found Nasmira In the music room playing the piano.**

**Archie: Sorry to Interrupt. How are you doing after the scare this morning? **

**Nasmira: Okay, music takes my mind off of things. That much I remember. I remember I love music.**

**Archie: And you're very good at music apparently. **

**Nasmira: Thank you **

**Archie: Come on, It's time to go home. I know mom wants to know how your first day went. I'm sorry, Mr. Honey called her and told her about the locker Incident. **

**Archie and** **Nasmira went straight home. The minute Nasmira walked In Mary pulled her Into a hug.**

**Mary: Are you okay?**

**Nasmira: Yeah, I'll be okay**

**Late at night as the gang was fast asleep all but Jughead and Nasmira were woken up by the sound of pages flipping. They all saw the manual script to G&G. It was open to a page that said " In order for Gryphons and Gargoyles to be truly over one Innocent must rise and another must fall." Then the books opened to a picture of Fred Andrews with the word "Fall" on It. Then the books opened to a picture of Nasmira with the word " Rise" on It. Everyone thought they were going to faint. But Archie was pissed as hell. He rushed Into Nasmira's room and threw the book angrily on Nasmira's chest.**

**Archie: What the hell Is this?!**

**Nasmira looked at the three pages. She realized while she got brought back to life by this game the game took the life of Fred Andrews.**

**Nasmira: Archie, I swear, I had no choice or control over this. Please believe me! I'm so sorry. I never meant-(Said truthfully) **

**Archie: Get out! You're not my sister! I want my dad not you! Get out!(Yelled angrily) **

**Nasmira: Archie please-(Crying) **

**Archie: Get out of my house! Go back to the dirt where you belong!(Yelled angrily as he threw her hard out of the bed)**

**Nasmira ran out of the house crying. There was only one place for her to go. The hospital. She had to find out who she Is and who her family Is. She went straight to the hospital and had a nurse take some of her blood. Soon the nurse came back Into the hospital room.**

**Nasmira: Well?**

**The nurse: Your blood matches two patients we had here. One dead and one alive. The blood matches a women named Zulla Allens and a boy named Jughead Jones.**

**Nasmira: What does that mean?**

**The nurse: It means you're the daughter of FP Jones and sister to Jughead Jones. Here Is the copy of the results. **

**Nasmira rushed out of the hospital and to Jughead's trailer. She pounded on the door. Jughead opened the door.**

**Jughead: Nasmira, what's wrong? Come on In.**

**Jughead shut the door and they sat on the couch.**

**Nasmira: Can you please get your dad? It's Important.**

**FP: No need, I'm up. I heard the ponding.**

**He sat In the chair**

**FP: What's going on?**

**Nasmira: Trust me, you two are going to want to look at these papers.**

**She let FP look first. The minute FP saw the papers he had flashbacks of moments after high school.**

**(Flashback)**

**FP kissed Zulla's forehead**

**FP: What's wrong?**

**Zulla: Nothing **

**FP: You look sick. Come, let's get you to a DR. **

**They went straight to the hospital. After a while Zulla slowly opened her eyes.**

**Zulla: FP?(Coughed)**

**FP: You're awake(Smiled)**

**Zulla: I don't think I have much time(Crying)**

**FP: No, don't say that. You'll be fine.**

**Zulla: I'm getting worse. I'm not going to make It.**

**FP: Don't say that Zulla**

**Zulla: It hurts too much FP**

**FP: We'll get you fixed. I love you so much.**

**Zulla: I love you too**

**She died**

**FP: Honey? Honey?! Please no please**

**FP: Help!(Called)**

**FP: Please, please no please. No(Crying)**

**The doctors looked her over**

**The DR: I'm sorry she's gone. We couldn't save your daughter either.**

**(End of flashback) **

**FP was In tears**

**FP: How Is this possible? **

**Nasmira: With this, but please believe me I had no say In the matter let alone any choice In It.**

**She handed FP the Gryphons and Gargoyles manual. FP looked at the three pages.**

**Jughead: Dad, what's going on?**

**FP showed him the papers and the manual.**

**Jughead: Oh my god**

**Nasmira: Archie hates me now. He kicked me out of the house.**

**FP: Well, you don't belong there anyways. You belong with us. With your dad and your brother. That Gryphons and Gargoyles game Is messed up. We know this Is not your fault Nasmira. Archie will come around at some point. He's just understandably upset about his dad. Your real name Is Valhalla by the way. We have a room for you. Jug, can you please show her?**

**She followed Jughead to her new room. **

**Valhalla: Thank you, I'm exasted. I been running around all night.**

**Jughead: You get some sleep. Tomorrow dad will grab all your stuff from Archie's. The day after tomorrow you can go back to school.**

**The next day while Archie was at school and Mary was at work FP broke Into their house and grabbed all of Valhalla's stuff. Soon he returned home and walked Into Valhalla's room.**

**FP: Here you go sweetheart. Welcome home. Tomorrow you go back to school but today you hang out with me. Starting today I am making up for all the years I lost when you were dead.**

**FP picked up the Gryphons and Gargoyles manual.**

**FP: But this, this family will never lay eyes on this ever again.**

**He went outside and burned It. But everyone In town now had a Gryphons and Gargoyles manual. Everyone knew Valhalla's secret. Meanwhile In the high school hallways Jughead and Archie were fighting. **

**Jughead: How could you treat her like this Archie?! She's Innocent! She had no say or knowledge In what happened! She's alone and In need of family and love! Lucky for her and us she has one now.**

**Archie: What are you talking about?**

**Jughead: After testing her blood we found out that she Is my sister and my dad's daughter. And we're not going to treat her like you did. We don't care what her coming back to life has caused. We loved your dad. But we also love my sister and she never meant to hurt your dad!**

**The bell rang**

**Jughead: Until you treat my sister like she deserves consider our friendship over!**

**He slammed his locker door and walked away. Meanwhile FP was taking Valhalla on her first motorcycle ride. Soon they pulled up to Sweetwater River.**

**FP: Go find somewhere to change Halla. We're going for a swim.**

**After a fun time of riding and swimming all day they pulled back up to the trailer to see Archie standing In the yard with his guitar. **

**Archie: Valhalla, I was wrong and I need to apologize. Can I talk to you privately? **

**FP: I'll let you two talk**

**He went Inside**

**Archie: Listen, they are doing a play at school and they made me the director. I want you to play the lead role Emily. Yes, the play Is Corpse Bride. Which makes you perfect for the role of Emily. But you know what? You did something everyone dreams of doing. Coming back to life after dying. Embrace that.**

**Valhalla smiled**

**Valhalla: Apology accepted. And so Is me accepting the role. Am I acting with any of our friends?**

**Archie: Reggie Is playing Victor and Cheryl Is playing Victoria. I'm come to help you learn your song. It's called Tears to Shed.**

**Valhalla: When Is the play?**

**Archie: Next week, Friday night. We have two weeks to practice. So, let's get started. **

**After a while It was time for Valhalla to do It on her own.**

**Archie: Okay, let's hear It**

**Valhalla: If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain. If you cut me with a knife It's still the same. And I know her heart is beating. And I know that I am dead. Yet the pain here that I feel. Try and tell me it's not real. And it seems I still have a tear to shed. If I touch a burning candle I can feel no pain. In the ice or in the sun It's all the same. Yet I feel my heart is aching. Thou it doesn't beat, it's breaking. And the pain here that I feel. Try and tell me it's not real. I know that I am dead. Yet it seems I still have some tears to shed.(Sang)**

**Jughead: That was amazing sis. I'm glad I got through to you Archie.**

**Archie: Yes, I was wrong and I'm sorry. Hey Jughead, I hope you don't mind visitors? I told everyone to audition here.**

**Jughead: No problem **

**Soon a student named** **Nahara Sulker walked Into the yard.**

**Nahara: I'm here to audition for the part of the spider.**

**Archie: Okay, let's hear It**

**Nahara: She can't hold a candle to the beauty of your smile. And that silly little creature Isn't wearing his ring.(Sang)**

**But she was a terrible singer**

**Archie: I'm so sorry but the answers no. Good try though.**

**Nahara was a terrible person too. She punched Valhalla giving her a bloody nose at the same time scratching Valhalla's forehead with her nails. Nahara took off. **

**Valhalla: Ow shit(Whispered as she pressed her hand against her cut)**

**Jughead: Valhalla! You're hurt! Are you okay? Let me help you.**

**Veronica walked Into the yard**

**Veronica: Valhalla!? What happened?! Who did this?!**

**Valhalla: Nahara Sulker**

**Veronica: What?! I'm telling the principle tomorrow! **

**Jughead: I'll take Valhalla Inside. You go ahead and audition Veronica. **

**As Jughead took Valhalla Inside and took care of her face Veronica auditioned for the part of the spider and got the part. A student named Linus Nickelson got the part of the maggot. The night of the play came fast. After the play was done everyone cheered and clapped. But after the play no one could find Valhalla anywhere.**

**Reggie: Has anyone seen Valhalla?**

**Reggie: Valhalla?! Valhalla!(Called)**

**Meanwhile Valhalla woke up somewhere tied to a chair. **

**Linus: Hello Valhalla**

**Valhalla: Linus? What are you doing/?!**

**Linus: Getting my father's revenge. My father Mark use to work for Fred Andrews. And you think you can come along and take his place! This town needs Fred Andrews not you! You're going to pay you murderous bitch! **

**Valhalla screamed In pain as Linus stabbed her In her right shoulder then her right side. Meanwhile when FP and Jughead got home they saw a note on the fridge. A note that said " We are called the Death Circle. We know Valhalla's secret and we will kill her. We will kill her then everyone who loves her. We will find a way to make It where Valhalla falls and Fred Andrews rises. There are more than one of us. Good luck finding Valhalla alive. Once she's dead we're coming straight for the Jones family. This letter Is written In Jones blood."**

**FP broke a table angrily. **

**Jughead: Dad, we'll get her back**

**FP: Get the Serpents together! That Includes Betty. You and the Serpents search high and dry for your sister! Preferably alive! Betty, I, and some of the Serpents will stay here just In case!**

**Soon all the Serpents arrived**

**Jughead: Listen up. As Serpent King with Valhalla being my sister I officially make her the Serpent Princess! If she wants to join us or not she has the right to choose! But she Is still Serpent by blood and we protect our family! My sister has been kidnapped by some maniacs! I understand missing Fred Andrews. I miss him too. But unlike some brainless Idiots I don't blame Valhalla for his death! Anyone who does turn In your jacket now! Anyone who supports my sister join me! Let's go rescue the princess!**

**All the Serpents cheered. **

**FP: Some of you will stay here with Betty and I just In case! For clues, I'd start with a student named Nahara Sulker. She practically attacked Valhalla a couple weeks ago. Go find my daughter! Alive!**

**The Serpents cheered again. The Serpents spread out looking for clues everywhere for Valhalla's location. Meanwhile Jughead pounded on Cheryl's door. Cheryl opened.**

**Cheryl: Make this quick Jones. My beauty needs sleep.**

**Jughead: Do you know anyone In a family called the Sulker's? **

**Cheryl: What's this about?**

**Jughead: Nahara Sulker Injured my sister a couple weeks ago. Now, she's kidnapped and might be killed. I just got my sister In my life and I am not loosing her! If you know something tell me!**

**Cheryl: She had a family member that was killed by a Serpent years ago. It seems that was what turned her Into the cold bitch she Is. It seems to me she has made It her life mission to hurt you by hurting her.**

**Jughead: Do you know where she lives?**

**Cheryl: Yes I do**

**Meanwhile In the woods somewhere Fangs and Sweet Pea were looking for anything with their flashlights. **

**Fangs: Sweet Pea, look at this**

**In spray paint on some trees they saw big red circles with big black D's In them. Meanwhile Jughead broke Into Nahara's house but no one was home. He went straight to her room and searched everywhere. He saw some pictures of her and Linus Nickelson kissing plus notebooks with his name and hearts all around It. He put all the stuff In his backpack and booked It out of their. He quickly called Veronica who was at La Bonne Nuit celebrating the play with some of the students.**

**Jughead: Veronica, that new Junior student Linus Nickelson. You said he moved here from New York. Did you know him?**

**Veronica: Yes, he was Nick St. Clair's best friend. He was an ass to women too.**

**Jughead: And he's probably sexually assaulting my sister right now! Or worse! Where does he live?!**

**Veronica: Let me search my father's office. We'll get your sister away from him Jug.**

**Veronica: Reggie, you're one of Valhalla's best friends. I need your help. I need you to come with me to search my father's office. They might know something. Valhalla's In trouble.**

**Veronica and Reggie took off. They found out that Linus built a boathouse and cabin not far from the lake where Cheryl almost drowned. Jughead and the Serpents made their way to Linus's boat house as fast as they could. Meanwhile at Linus's boathouse. **

**Valhalla: I didn't have the pleasure of meeting Fred Andrews. Only his son. But I love his son I know he was a wonderful man. But I didn't kill him that stupid Gryphons and Gargoyles game did! **

**Linus: It was fun when you were making noises when I was fucking you. Now It's time for you to be quiet. It's too bad someone so beautiful and hot had to take Fred Andrews place. But you don't belong here dead girl Fred Andrews does.**

**Valhalla: Unlike you Fred Andrews Is a human being. He wouldn't want this. He wouldn't want me gone. He wouldn't want to come back just for me to die!**

**Linus laughed**

**Linus: Why, because Mary adopted you making Archie your step-brother and Fred your step-dad. You're not, you're not even Jughead's sister and FP's daughter. You're a delusion and a trick! You're giving to the Jones's and Andrews's by Gryphons and Gargoyles. You're not Jones blood! You're a ghost and you're fake!**

**She spit In his face angrily. Linus wrapped his hands around her neck and squeezed. **

**Linus: You stupid bitch! **

**Valhalla: Stay the hell away from me! You're delusional and a sick fucker!(Coughed) **

**She coughed as he released her throat. He starts dragging her to the edge of the pier.**

**Valhalla: No! Help! Help me! Dad Jughead!(Screamed)**

**Linus: Our little game Is over. So tell me, life thief, how do you choose to die?**

**He tipped the chair back. Suddenly Jughead and the Serpents busted In. The Serpents quickly surrounded Valhalla safely as one Serpent grabbed the chair before It could hit the water as Jughead held a knife to Linus's throat.**

**Jughead: Last time I saw you was the night of the play. Last time I saw you I was nice to you. That's over. Sweet Pea Fangs, tie his hands up and take him straight to the jail! The rest of the Serpents and I are taking Valhalla home! **

**When Jughead and Valhalla made It back home Jughead busted Inside helping Valhalla walk.**

**Jughead: Betty dad, I need help**

**Betty: Oh my god! Jug, what did he do to her?!**

**FP helped Valhalla sit down as Betty got the first aid kit. Betty started taking care of Valhalla's wounds. FP kissed Valhalla's forehead.**

**FP: You're okay now sweetheart. You're home.**

**Valhalla spent the weekend healing and recovering from Friday night. Monday afternoon Jughead and Betty were making out In the student lounge when Archie ran In with a terrified look on his face.**

**Archie: Jug come quick It's bad!**

**They followed him to where Nahara was hanging Valhalla from the stairs railing. **

**Valhalla: Let me go! Somebody help me!(Cried)**

**Jughead: Let my sister go you crazy bitch!**

**Nahara: She will fly and Fred Andrews will land!**

**She dropped her**

**Jughead: No!(Yelled worriedly)**

**Jughead and Archie quickly caught their sister saving her. Soon the bell rang.**

**Jughead: On that note, It's time to show everyone my behind the scenes of the play.(Breathed)**

**They helped Valhalla to her feet. Everyone went to the gym and sat down.**

**Mr. Honey: Thank you to all the cast and crew for a wonderful show Friday night. Now, let's enjoy Jughead Jones's behind the scenes video.(Announced) **

**He started the projector. But what showed had nothing to do with Corpse Bride. It was a video of Valhalla and Sweet Pea having sex. On the screen what looked like mud with worms coming out of It the letters wrote " Zombie girl giving a Serpent diseases. Now this Serpent's Insides will be rotting just like the girl named after death." Some people gasped and protested and some people laughed and mocked Valhalla. **

**Mr. Honey: What the hell Is this?! Who made this?!**

**He quickly shut the projector off.**

**Mr. Honey: I will find out who made this! Everyone go home! Valhalla, your dad Is waiting for you In the parking lot. **

**When Valhalla and Jughead walked out FP saw Valhalla crying. **

**FP: Valhalla, what happened you two?**

**Jughead: Someone secretly filmed Valhalla and Sweet Pea having sex. Then switched my videos with that. The whole school saw It.**

**FP: That's It Valhalla, with everything you been through since the semester started plus to celebrate you joining our family I'm taking you two to Pop's diner. Come on.**

**Once at Pop's Valhalla and Jughead were eating with FP. Nahara knocked over her milkshake purposely breaking the glass.**

**Nahara: Clean that up Serpent, the way your daughter cleaned up Fred Andrew's life.**

**Valhalla screamed angrily and was going to jump on Nahara. **

**FP: No don't(Grabbed her shoulders squeezing them)**

**He pulled her and Jughead back to the stools. **

**FP: Valhalla, do you remember when your birthday Is?**

**Valhalla: Sadly no**

**FP: I do, It's tomorrow. I have some surprises for you today and tomorrow.**

**FP: Come on, let's get you away from her(Whispered) **

**That night the Serpents threw a birthday party for her In the trailer yard. Everyone got quiet as FP got ready to talk.**

**FP: This night would not be possible without the Serpents and their rescue mission!**

**The Serpents clapped.**

**FP: Valhalla, please step forward **

**Valhalla steeped In view of her dad and brother.**

**FP: Valhalla, you have the right to choose for yourself. No one's going to choose for you. What do you say to becoming a Serpent? **

**Valhalla looked proudly at her dad, brother, and boyfriend. She smiled happily.**

**Valhalla: Yes!**

**The Serpents cheered and clapped happily. FP put a Serpent jacket on Valhalla In her favorite color, dark blue.**

**FP: Today, the jacket. Tomorrow, the tattoo. Everyone your Serpent Princess Valhalla Jones!**

**The Serpents cheered and clapped again happily.**

**FP: Fangs, please uncover her other present for today.**

**Fangs uncovered a dark blue motorcycle. **

**Jughead: You're a Jones sis. You get to ride like one.**

**She hugged her brother and dad tight. In the morning as Jughead went to a school called Stonewall Prep now Valhalla got her Serpent tattoo before school. Soon It was Halloween. Valhalla wore her blue Princess Aurora costume from Sleeping Beauty to school. As Valhalla put her stuff In her locker Archie walked up to her.**

**Archie: Hey Halla**

**Archie: Hey Arch, what's up?**

**Archie: Listen, I been trying to do some digging Into why the Gryphons and Gargoyles game choose you to live and my dad to die out of many others. Right now the only thing I know Is you two share the same birthday. Your birthday Is his birthday too. **

**Valhalla: I'm not going to lie. I would like to know too. As long as It doesn't result In me dying again.**

**Archie quickly pulled her Into a tight hug.**

**Archie: I would never let that happened! Remember, no matter what happens you're my sister too! I promised Jughead I would look after you when he's at Stonewall.**

**All of a sudden paparazzi's swarmed Valhalla flashing their camera's. All she could here Is comments like " How does It feel being back to life?" " Do you even feel pain?" " Do you know the Gargoyle King?"**

**Valhalla: Screw this**

**She walked over to the fire alarm and pulled It. Everyone went outside. By the time It was over It was time for cheerleader practice. **

**Reggie: Are you going to come watch me during football practice?**

**Valhalla: Sorry, I have my own practice. I joined cheerleading. And after that despite Mr. Honey's dumb decision Cheryl, Toni, and I are hanging homecoming posters and bangers. **

**After cheerleading practice the girls were changing when a male student started taking pictures of Valhalla.**

**Valhalla: Oh, you got to be kidding me!**

**She pushed him hard against the wall**

**Veronica: What's the problem Halla? **

**Valhalla: This asshat was taking pictures of me as I was putting on my bra. **

**The boy: I'm sorry, the paparazzi's payed me $50 bucks to get a picture of Valhalla. What was I supposed to say? **

**Valhalla: No you filth! **

**She broke his camera and tossed It In the trash.**

**Valhalla: Get out before that limp stays a limp!**

**The boy took off. When school was done and Valhalla walked Into the parking lot FP was waiting on his motorcycle.**

**FP: Hop on princess. We're going somewhere you and I. **

**She hopped on his motorcycle and they took off. Eventually they reached Gladys and Jellybean's house. They walked out as Valhalla and FP got off the motorcycle. **

**Gladys: Well well, long time no see. And who's this?**

**FP: Long story short. I had a girlfriend after high school who was pregnant with my child. The girl died while still pregnant. The doctor's told me the child died as well. But they lied, they sent her to an orphanage after I left the hospital. But I finally have my daughter back In my life. Gladys Jellybean, this Is your step-sister and step-daughter Valhalla Jones.(Lied)**

**Jellybean: A sister? Awesome!(Jumped on Valhalla with a hug)**

**Gladys: Another Jones kid huh? Welcome to the family dear. Tell me, what are your talents In school? Your brother Is quit the writer.**

**Valhalla: I'm a singer, dancer, and I play the piano. I was In the school play and I joined cheerleading. I even agreed to sing at my friend Veronica's club sometimes. **

**Gladys: So, you got your step-mother's moves and voice. You're truly blessed. Do you know how to fix cars?**

**Valhalla: No**

**Gladys: Come, I'll teach you**

**Valhalla had fun learning how to use tools and fix cars. As they were listening to the radio they heard of some guy who escaped a mental hospital and likes to stalk girls with black hair. That likes to pretend to be nice to them and help them before killing them. His name, Lucas White. Little did Valhalla know there was going to be another maniac who escaped from a mental hospital that would be after Veronica tonight. Gladys went to grab some more rags when a Gryphons and Gargoyles manual dropped by her feet. She saw the three pages about Valhalla and Fred Andrews. She decided she couldn't let her husband have a zombie daughter from an evil game. She came up with an Idea. She walked back out. **

**Gladys: Listen, Valhalla and I are going to take a ride together and get something to eat alone. Continue to get to know each other more.**

**FP: Sounds good, have fun you two**

**Gladys and Valhalla took off. When Gladys returned there was no sign of Valhalla.**

**FP: Gladys, where's Valhalla?**

**Gladys: No FP, what's this?(Showed him the three pages)**

**Gladys: You knew about this and you still let her In yours and Jughead's life?!**

**FP: Gladys, where the fuck Is my daughter?!**

**Gladys: That's your daughter!(Pointed at Jellybean)**

**FP seized Gladys hard by the throat**

**FP: What did you do to her?! Where the hell Is she?!**

**Gladys: I left her In Cherry Creek where Fred died. Hopefully the guilt will take her over and she kill herself and bring him back!**

**FP slapped Gladys In the face**

**FP: You monster! There's a maniac who stalks girls with black hair on the loose! Valhalla has black hair! You stay away from her! And you stay away from me and Jug as well!(Screamed angrily) **

**He took off on his motorcycle. It was now dark out. Meanwhile In Cherry Creak Valhalla broke Into a school and was crying and trying to hid as Lucas White was trying to kill her. She screamed as Lucas seized her by the hair and dragged her Into the woods. FP just arrived In Cherry Creek and heard the screams of Valhalla In the woods. He quickly drove Into the woods with his flashlight shining. **

**FP: Valhalla?! Valhalla?!(Yelled worriedly) **

**Valhalla: Leave me alone!(Screamed)**

**Lucas dragged her to a bridge. He pulled out a knife. Valhalla did what she thought she had to and jumped off the bridge and dove Into the water. She swam until she reached the other side. As soon as she did someone pulled her up.**

**Valhalla: Help! Help me!(Screamed and struggled)**

**FP: Sweetheart! Sweetheart! It's just me!(Steadied her)**

**She cried Into his shoulder as he held her tight.**

**FP: Calm down, I've got you. Let's get out of here and back to Riverdale.**

**As soon as they got back to Riverdale and to the trailer FP put a blanket around her and started a fire. He sat next to her on the couch.**

**FP: You're safe now sweetheart. You're home.**

**He kissed her forehead **

**FP: Get some sleep. In the morning we'll talk about your plans after high school. Yeah?**

**She nodded yes. But she didn't move.**

**FP: Honey, what Is It?**

**She didn't answer**

**FP: You want me to sleep with you tonight?**

**She nodded yes**

**FP: Okay, come on(Pulled her to her feet) **

**In the morning FP woken up to see Valhalla sitting on the couch on her laptop.**

**FP: What are you working on Halla?**

**Valhalla: An application to Juilliard **

**FP: Juilliard, good choice. Perfect for you. You'll get In, I know you will.**

**He kissed her left cheek**

**FP: Come on, I'll drop you off at school on my way to work.**

**Later as FP was at the station on his lunch break Jughead busted In looking extremely worried.**

**FP: Jughead, why are you not at school? What's wrong?**

**Jughead: It's my break too. I read about Lucas White. The mental hospital patient who goes after girls with black hair. Valhalla has black hair dad! Is she okay!? Where Is she?!**

**FP: She's at school of course. Sit down Jug.**

**Jughead did**

**FP: On Halloween I finally took her to meet your mom and Jellybean. Everything was going fine that day until your mom read those three pages. She dropped Valhalla In Cherry Creek and left her there. She decided Valhalla Is unworthy for our family. By the time I got to Cherry Creek Lucas White found her. Luckily, she got away unharmed and found me. I got her out of Cherry Creek and back to Riverdale without any problems. But I will never let your mom near her or us ever again! You hear me?!**

**Jughead nodded yes. He pulled Jughead Into a hug and kissed his forehead. **

**FP: You can come back after school to check on her. For now, get back to school.**

**Jughead left. Soon Alice Cooper walked In.**

**Alice: Good afternoon FP. I brought you some lunch from Pop's. I also never had the chance yet to meet your new daughter and I want to. **

**FP: You can meet her after school. But please take It easy on her. She's been through a lot since she came Into mine and Jughead's life. So, If you're thinking of Interviewing her about her secret and those three pages and all that It's her choice not yours. **

**Alice: Of course, the poor girl. I promise I won't do anything without her or your permission. **

**When Valhalla returned home FP walked over to her.**

**FP: Valhalla, there's someone that's ready to meet you. My girlfriend who Is also technally your step-mother too. Don't worry, she knows about the three pages but she still accepts you.**

**Alice: Valhalla, It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Yes, I am FP's girlfriend and I am also Betty's mother. FP and I have been talking. Since FP and I are dating and so Is Betty and Jughead we decided It makes more sense for you three to move In with me. We have plenty of room. **

**FP: What do you say sweetheart?**

**Valhalla: Yes!(Jumped Into his arms)**

**He laughed as he spun her around and kissed her cheek.**

**Valhalla: What about Jughead?**

**FP: I called him. He's coming after school to move his stuff.**

**Alice: Valhalla, I have a question for you. One that Is your choice. I am a reporter and was wondering If you wanted to go live with your side of what happened?**

**After a long thought Valhalla answered**

**Valhalla: I'll do It**

**Later people with cameras showed up as Valhalla stood In front of the trailer.**

**Alice: Tell everyone your story and name.**

**Valhalla: I woke up naked and with no memory of anything Including my name at Archie Andrews house. The Andrews took me In and gave me the name Nasmira Andrews sister to Archie Andrews.**

**Alice: And after that summer you became a senior at Riverdale high right?**

**Valhalla: Yes, I'm a cheerleader **

**Alice: What happened after joining the high school?**

**Valhalla: With no memory I just had to get my blood tested. I found out I am really Valhalla Jones sister to Jughead and daughter of FP.**

**Alice: Where do you live?**

**Valhalla: I use to live right here. But thanks to the Cooper's generous offer we will now be living with Alice and Betty Cooper.**

**Alice: What do you have to say to what people are saying about these three Gryphons and Gargoyles pages?**

**Valhalla: That stupid game killed Fred Andrews not me. The same way It randomly brought me back to life. I am In no way responsible. And In no way did I had a say or choice.**

**Alice: But are you Interested In finding out why you and Fred Andrews?**

**Valhalla: Yes, and my friends and I will find out. As long as I stay alive.**

**Alice: And what do you have to say to your family?**

**Valhalla: I love FP and Jughead with all my heart. But the Andrews are my family too still. And now, so are the Coopers. **

**Alice: You heard her folks. Valhalla Jones Is an Innocent girl. The people who keep coming after her are the messed up ones. **

**By Thanksgiving the Joneses were living with the Coopers. Besides Mary Andrews Alice was the mother Valhalla deserved. The Coopers, the Andrews, and FP and Valhalla were having Thanksgiving dinner with Archie's homeless kids In the wrestling club. Everyone clapped and cheered as Archie and Valhalla hanged not only a plac about Fred but a picture of him.**

**Mary: Your dad would be so proud of you Archie. And Fred would have loved you Valhalla. **

**FP: Come on, let's eat!**

**Everyone but FP and Valhalla sat down**

**FP: I forgot something In my car. Can you come with me?**

**Valhalla: Sure**

**They went outside to the cop car. They heard a voice behind them.**

**?: Hello FP and Valhalla**

**They turned around to see a guy In a white ski mask with the death circle symbol. **

**Valhalla: Dad!(Screamed)**

**She pushed him to the ground as the guy shot then took off. But the bullet was too fast and hit FP's left shoulder.**

**Valhalla: Oh my god, dad! Dad come on! I'm getting you to the hospital!**

**She got him to the hospital and he was put In a hospital bed. Valhalla texted everyone at the wrestling club and texted Jughead. Valhalla never left FP's side. Later Jughead walked In.**

**Jughead: I come home for Thanksgiving and you get shot.**

**FP: One of those Insane Death Circles after Valhalla. **

**Jughead: At least I can still make sure you two have a Thanksgiving meal. I'm going to get you two something from the cafeteria.**

**Jughead soon returned with mashed potatoes and gravy with green beans. **

**FP: Thanks kid, how's the writing going?**

**Jughead: Good, they want me to be the new author of the Baxter Brothers book series.**

**FP: Your favorite book series. Congratulations. **

**Jughead: Thanks dad**

**Valhalla: What's the Baxter Brothers book series?**

**FP laughed**

**FP: Don't get him started. He'll get you hooked Into them too.**

**Jughead mocked being wounded **

**Jughead: Come on, they're good books**

**FP and Valhalla laughed.**

**Jughead: Are you staying here all night Halla?**

**Valhalla: No, as soon as Archie Is done at the wrestling club he's coming to the hospital. I'm going to stay with Archie until dads better.**

**FP: Sounds like a good plan. Tomorrow I'll be back home. **

**Jughead: I better get back**

**He kissed Valhalla's cheek. Later that night Archie walked Into FP's hospital room.**

**Archie: Look who I found looking for you and Valhalla.**

**Jellybean walked In**

**FP: Jellybean?! What are you doing In Riverdale?!**

**Jellybean: I ran away. I disagree with everything mom says about Valhalla. Please let me live with you guys.**

**FP sighed **

**FP: We live with Betty now. I'll call Betty to come and pick you up. We have a room for you. Valhalla Is staying with her first family until I am better though. The Andrews.**

**Valhalla: Thank you Jellybean(Hugged her)**

**Jellybean: Of course sis, I'm here for you.**

**Archie: Come on Halla, let's go home**

**They left. Archie and Valhalla walked Into his house to see a man standing Inside.**

**Archie: Who are you?!(Quickly pushed Valhalla behind him)**

**The guy: Whoa easy, my names Frank. I'm your dad's brother. And who's this beautiful girl?**

**Archie: This Is FP Jones's daughter Valhalla. FP Is In the hospital and we decided to let her stay with us until he's better.**

**Frank: You really are sweet and wonderful as Fred said. It's an honor to meet you both. **

**Later that night Valhalla was sound asleep In her room as Archie was In his room writing a new song. Frank threw the Gryphons and Gargoyles manual on Archie's desk.**

**Frank: I come back to meet my nephew after my brother dies to find one of his best friends Is the girl who Fred's life traded for her life! What the hell Is wrong with you!?**

**Archie: It's not dad's fault someone did some sick ritual and It's not Valhalla's either!**

**Frank: I'm doing this for your own good kid. If she doesn't die she'll wipe out the whole Andrew family.**

**Archie: No stop!(Screamed and ponded on the door as Frank locked It)**

**Frank snuck Into Valhalla's room who was sound asleep and locked the door from the Inside. He took out a pocket knife. Suddenly a voice caused Valhalla to jump awake.**

**Fred's ghost: Get away from my daughter!(Yelled)**

**Frank: Fred?! What do you mean your daughter?!**

**Valhalla: Dad? Fred Andrews?(A tear went down her cheek)**

**Fred's ghost: Yes sweetheart, I know you didn't kill me or cause my death. Dead or alive I am proud to call you my daughter. Dead or alive I love you and you're the perfect sister for Archie. You're so beautiful.**

**Fred's ghost: Leave her alone Frank! She had nothing to do with It! I played that Gryphons and Gargoyles game In high school and apparently I am the one paying the price. **

**Frank: You didn't have to die Fred. There was no reason for It. If I kill her you come back. That's the rule of that game. **

**Fred's ghost disappeared to unlock Archie's door.**

**Valhalla: Fred come back!(Screamed)**

**Frank: See he doesn't want you either **

**Valhalla quickly tried to run to the door. He grabbed her and threw her hard onto the floor. He yanked her up hard by the arm. Archie busted Inside holding a bat.**

**Archie: Let go of her(Yelled angrily) **

**All of a sudden Mary shot Frank In the right shoulder causing Valhalla to run Into Archie's arms.**

**Mary: He said let go of her. Get out of our house right now. You come here or near my children again you'll get far worse.**

**Frank took off Into the night. Archie put his hands on Valhalla's cheeks.**

**Archie: Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!**

**Valhalla shook her head no. Archie pulled her Into a tight hug. She couldn't sleep In that room anymore that night so she slept with Archie. Straight In the morning she went to FP's hospital room. She walked Into his room but he wasn't there. She screamed as she turned around and saw him In the doorway.**

**FP: Oh my god, I'm so sorry sweetheart. I didn't mean to scare you. I just needed to get up and walk around for a little bit.(Grabbed her cheeks)**

**He kissed her forehead and pulled her Into a hug.**

**FP: They said I am okay to go home. Come on, let's get out of here.**

**As soon as they walked Into the door of their home Valhalla's cell phone went off. It was Jughead.**

**Valhalla: Jug, hey. I just brought dad home.**

**Jughead: Put me on speaker**

**She did**

**Jughead: I found a Gryphons and Gargoyles manual while I was In the library. One that explains how to send you back and bring back Fred. You two were chosen because he played Gryphons and Gargoyles and you died when you were a baby. It truly Is a life for a life. Don't get pregnant! We can't save you If you do! You and the baby will die and Fred will be back! I want you under Serpent protection at all times! We are not losing you!**

**Valhalla's head was spinning. She dropped her phone and passed out.**

**FP: Valhalla!(Caught her)**

**FP brought her to her room. Later he jumped as he heard Valhalla screaming and crying. He quickly ran Into her room. She was screaming and crying In her sleep as she dreamed about being raped with zero protection.**

**Valhalla: Don't, please stop don't touch me. I don't want to die. **

**FP: Wake up sweetheart. It's just a bad dream. Come on sweetheart wake up.(Shook her gently) **

**He pulled her Into his lap as she cries. He kissed her forehead.**

**FP: It was just a bad dream princess. It's okay, I've got you. I've got you sweetheart.**

**They clung to each other tight. It was now Friday and after school Valhalla decided to take her motorcycle and go visit Jughead at Stonewall Prep. By the time she got there It was dark out. Meanwhile In an office Jughead woke up In a coffin. Jughead used his lighter. **

**Jughead: Very funny, let me out Bret. Alright Ben, I know you love Edger Allen Poe. But this Isn't scary. I been through worse. Hey! Alright you sick bastards let me out.**

**Jughead: Let me out! Help!(Screamed) **

**Soon the coffin was opened by his sister.**

**Valhalla: Oh my god Jug! What the hell happened?!(Helped him out of the coffin)**

**Jughead: Bret and the students locked me In a coffin. First I find a tape of Bret filming Betty and I having sex then he locks me In a coffin. I'm out of here. I'm done. This place Is messed up.**

**Valhalla: Let's get you home**

**They snuck out, hopped on Valhalla's motorcycle, and took off. When they got home their dad was sound asleep and didn't notice them walk In. Alice, Betty, and Jellybean was at Pops. Instead of waking him Jughead and Valhalla went straight to bed. But later that night FP was woken up by glass breaking from Jughead's room. He bolted from his bed and ran straight Into Jughead's room. He saw gas In the room start disappearing and saw Jughead laying on the floor gasping and unable to breath.**

**FP: Son!(Quickly ran to him)**

**FP: Hang on Jug, hang on(Pulled him Into his arms)**

**He ran out of the room and Into a bathroom shutting the door. He quickly found some kind of oxygen thing with a mask. He put the mask on Jughead's face.**

**FP: Breath kid, breath**

**Soon Jughead was able to breath and FP took the mask off. FP kissed Jughead's forehead.**

**FP: You're okay Jug. Just sit here, relax, and take It easy. Lock the door. I'm going to see who are visitors are.**

**FP walked out shutting the door. When he walked downstairs and Into the living room to see a Serpent man with Valhalla seized holding a knife against her throat.**

**FP: Black Bird? What the hell are you doing?**

**Black Bird turned on a tape recorder. FP heard himself yelling at Jughead that night he told Jughead that he was going to be the death of the Serpents. Then FP heard him tell Betty that Jughead was going to be the death of him. FP's heart filled with hurt and regret. Soon Jughead who still had zero strength crawled to the stairs and crashed hard to the floor as he rolled down the stairs. **

**Black Bird: I agree with you FP. Jughead Is going to be the death of us all. He doesn't deserve to be the Serpent King. But your daughter would make a wonderful leader. But I looked at Serpent history and saw we never had a female leader. Are we that sexist? Time to change that. And time to get rid of Jughead Jones. **

**Valhalla: You really want to see what kind leader I am?**

**She stabbed Black Bird In the dick with a pocket knife. **

**Valhalla: Keep your hands off my brother!(Threw him hard onto his back)**

**Black Bird: This Isn't over Joneses. I'll be back.**

**He took off out the front door. FP and Valhalla rushed over to Jughead.**

**FP: Jesus Jughead, what were you thinking leaving the bathroom when I told you not too?! **

**Jughead: I couldn't let you deal with this alone.**

**FP: Well, good job with that you can barely stand yet. I'm going to carry you to bed and I want you to stay there. I want you to rest and go back to sleep. Valhalla, do you know why your brother Is here and not at Stonewall?**

**Valhalla: Yes**

**FP: Then the three of us will talk about It In the morning. But In case someone comes again tonight we're all sleeping In Jughead's room.**

**FP carried Jughead to his bed and laid him In his bed. He kissed his forehead. **

**FP: Get some sleep son. We're right here.**

**FP and Valhalla crashed on a mattress on the floor. In the morning the whole family gathered In the living room to hear why Jughead was home when he should be at Stonewall Prep.**

**Valhalla: When I went to visit Jughead last night I found him locked In a coffin.**

**FP: What?! Boy who did It?!**

**Jughead: Bret and his friends. He and that school I messed up. There's something wrong and fucked up with that school. Bret also filmed Betty and I having sex. **

**Alice: What? Betty, why didn't you say anything?**

**Jughead: She didn't know. I found the tape before they locked me In the coffin. I'm done dad. I'm getting out of that place. I want to be back at a school where I have friends. I want to be back with my family.**

**FP gave a big smile**

**FP: I think we can arrange that. But there's one thing you have to do first.**

**Jughead: What's that?**

**FP: Give your dad a hug of course**

**FP and Jughead laughed as FP pulled him Into a hug.**

**FP: Now, It seems to me Black Bird also covered my police car with milkshakes. I'm going to fix Jughead's window. Jughead and Valhalla wash my car. **

**They went straight to It. At some point while washing the car Jughead sprayed Valhalla In the back with his horse causing her to scream.**

**Valhalla: Oh, you're dead**

**Valhalla sprayed at Jughead. Unaware that their dad was coming up behind him Jughead ducked causing the water to spray FP In the face. Valhalla gasped. FP did not look happy.**

**Valhalla: Dad, I'm sorry! I'm sorry.**

**She screamed as FP tackled her to the ground and started attacking her with the hose. She could see the angered expression was just a play.**

**FP: Girl boy, get back to washing my car not each other.(Smiled)**

**She laughed as he kissed her forehead and helped her to her feet. Christmas came fast and It was the first Christmas as the Jones/Cooper family. Everyone started opening presents that morning. FP put a gold chained necklace that had a big blue gem with a green snake on It around Valhalla's neck.**

**Valhalla: It's beautiful**

**FP: I had someone make It. It suits you.**

**Soon Jellybean and Alice brought out the cookies.**

**Betty: Open mine Valhalla. I think you'll find It will come In handy.**

**Valhalla did. Along with red lip stick and a pink flower for her hair It was a sleeveless dark blue dress. This caused her to gasp and feel a little guilty. Prom dresses are more expensive but homecoming dresses are still expensive. **

**Valhalla: Betty, you didn't have to- **

**Betty: Yes I did. No way Is Jug's sister missing the homecoming dance tonight. Especially with all the hard work you did with Cheryl to make sure we would get one. You're going tonight and that's final.**

**Valhalla wiped a tear**

**Valhalla: Thank you Betty(They hugged)**

**Everyone opened the rest of their presents and enjoyed their Christmas cookies and their time together. Later when FP walked Into Valhalla's room she was wearing all of her homecoming present. Betty told her what happened during last years dance. In case something happened tonight she decided to leave her new necklace at home. She saw her dad admiring her In her mirror.**

**Valhalla: What?(Smiled) **

**FP: Nothing, just happy to be alive with you In my life. Damn, you look so beautiful sweetheart. I love you.**

**Valhalla: I love you too dad**

**Jughead: I love both of you(Walked In)**

**Valhalla: You look great Jug**

**Jughead: So do you**

**FP: Alright you two, I am getting a picture.**

**Jughead hugged his sister putting his arms around her stomach. FP snapped a picture. Later that night after Valhalla and Archie sang " Awake and Alive" by Skillet together It was time to choose the Homecoming king and queen. Cheryl walked on stage to announce the winners. **

**Cheryl: The winner for Homecoming king, Jughead Jones!**

**Everyone cheered and clapped as Cheryl put the crown on his beanie. **

**Cheryl: And the winner for Homecoming queen, his wonderful beautiful sister Valhalla Jones!**

**Everyone cheered and clapped as Cheryl put the crown on Valhalla's head. The song " The Call" by Regina Spektor played as Jughead and Valhalla danced. **

**Valhalla: You have a crown on your head and you're still wearing that stupid beanie?(Laughed)**

**Jughead: This beanie IS my crown sis! It has been my whole life!(Mocked being hurt)**

**Valhalla: Oh really?**

**She snatched the beanie off of his head and took off.**

**Jughead: Hey, get back here with that!**

**He chased her In the halls until he tackled her pinning her to the floor and started tickling her until she put It back on his head.**

**Valhalla: You're crazy Jug(Laughed)**

**Jughead: And you're complete and utter hell(Laughed)**

**But soon Valhalla realized she was lying In a pool of something and It was all over her back and arms.**

**Valhalla: I think I am laying In water. Help me up.**

**He pulled her to her feet. They saw It was not water It was blood and that not far from the blood was a dead male student with lots of stab wounds.**

**Jughead: Get back to the gym! Call 911! Call 911!**

**Valhalla took off back to the gym. When she got there she saw knock out gas going off and everyone out cold. She saw Reggie walk out of a hallway bathroom.**

**Valhalla: Don't go In the gym. Everyone Is out cold! Some kind of knock out gas.(Ran over to him)**

**Reggie: Valhalla, you're bleeding!**

**Valhalla: It's not my blood. Jughead and I found a dead student!**

**A glass bottle hit Reggie In the head knocking him out. Valhalla saw a Death Circle member. She took off trying to get to Jughead but another Death Circle member knocked her out and took off with her. By the time she woke up she was In the woods by the bunker seized and surrounded by every single Death Circle member. Including Frank Andrews and Nahara Sulker. **

**Frank: The sacrifice has arrived**

**This Is It, Valhalla knew Frank was going to rape her and get her pregnant. **

**Valhalla: Oh god(Whispered)**

**The man pushed her forward**

**Frank: Call FP Nahara **

**She called FP at the Cooper/Jones house. FP answered.**

**FP: Hello?**

**Nahara: Hello sheriff, I finally have something of yours.**

**FP knew exactly who this was**

**FP: Nahara, where Is my daughter?!**

**Nahara: Oh, you want to hear her?**

**She nodded to the man who had Valhalla seized. Valhalla screamed In pain as the guy stabbed her In the back. FP heard the scream.**

**Nahara: You ready to meet the Death Circle sheriff? You know what we're going to do to her. We read the fourth page Jones.**

**She hung up. The guy that had Valhalla seized pulled out a syringe. **

**Valhalla: Put that thing down! Get that thing away from me!(Cried)**

**He Injected her with something making her pass out. Nahara chained Valhalla to a tree. Meanwhile at the Cooper/Jones house.**

**Jellybean: We have to make It stop dad! If she gets pregnant we could lose her! **

**The phone rang again and FP quickly answered.**

**FP: Listen here Nahara-**

**Betty: It's Betty… wait why did you think I was Nahara?! What's going on?!**

**FP: You first why do you sound so upset? Where are you and Alice?**

**Betty: We're at La Bonne Nuit. We're helping Veronica clean up after her dad smashed all her new drinks. But when my mom and I went upstairs among the menus was a Gryphons and Gargoyles manual with a new page. We found a way to bring Fred back without killing Valhalla.**

**FP: That's great news, why are you upset about that? What Is the price?!**

**Betty: A Gryphons and Gargoyles player must chop off all of their figures then drink the blood. My mom, she did It. She said I was right, that she was a terrible mother and that this was her way of making It up to both me and Valhalla. Fred Is helping Veronica and Pop clean up as Cheryl, and I take my mom to the hospital. **

**FP: Don't tell Fred or the Andrews about any of this yet. But the Death Circle has captured Valhalla. No way are we going to get there In time to stop them from raping her. But we can have her take something that will kill the baby and not her. The Serpents and I are going to storm over and attack the Death Circle. I am bringing the police and the Pretty Poisons. I'm having Toni bring Jellybean to the hospital right now.**

**He hung up. Later that night as the Serpents, police, and the Pretty Poisons stormed the woods by the bunker and a battle started. There was 50 Death Circle members. Half were killed and half were arrested. Frank Andrews was killed and Nahara Sulker was arrested. FP marched over to Nahara.**

**FP: Where Is she?! Where Is my daughter?!(Screamed)**

**Nahara: She's locked In one of the buses In the bus yard.**

**FP: Take her away to join her boyfriend!**

**FP, Jughead, Fangs, Sweet Pea, and Peaches went to find Valhalla as the other Serpent members and the Pretty Poisons helped the cops.**

**FP: Valhalla?! Valhalla?!(Screamed)**

**Jughead found a bus that had black letters spray painted on It. It said " Impregnate the bitch!" **

**Jughead: Dad!? Dad?!(Cried)**

**FP ran over. They quickly used bow-cutters and cut the chains off of the doors and ran Inside. They found Valhalla huddled on the floor In a big blanket sobbing. Despite the big blanket they could tell she was naked and had a stab wound on her back. They could also tell that she was not only already pregnant but would give birth In a couple weeks. Valhalla noticed her dad and brother. She quickly stumbled Into FP's arms.**

**Valhalla: Please make It stop! Don't let me die!(Sobbed Into his chest)**

**FP: Never! We're getting you to the hospital now!**

**He picked her up Into his arms and all the Serpents rushed to the hospital.**

**FP: My daughter has a stab wound. Plus she needs an abortion pill Immediately! It's an emergency! **

**FP laid Valhalla on a gurney **

**Valhalla: Dad, I'm scared!(Cried)**

**FP: Everything's going to be okay sweetheart! Everything's going to be okay!(Squeezed her hand tight)**

**The gurney rolled away as FP and Jughead hugged. Later Valhalla slowly woke up. She saw FP sitting In the chair. She saw she was no longer pregnant. She laughed relivly waking FP. He quickly walked over to her bed.**

**FP: The nurses said It worked. Thank goodness. How are you feeling?**

**Valhalla: Now that I know I am not going to die I feel amazing.**

**FP rubbed her left cheek**

**FP: There Is always adoption. I may be a grandpa yet.**

**Valhalla laughed**

**FP: Your family Including the Serpents have a surprise for you. I'm going let you two talk and catch up alone.**

**FP walked out. Soon Fred walked In leaving Valhalla shocked.**

**Valhalla: Fred Andrews?! Dad?! How?!**

**Fred: Like everything else that's been happening lately. A Gryphons and Gargoyles page. The way I came back Is not a pretty story. Alice Cooper chopped off all of her fingers then drank the blood. She's In a hospital room too.**

**He walked over and sat by the bed grabbing her hand.**

**Fred: Thank you for being there for my son. Where Is he?**

**FP: I just texted him and told him Valhalla Is In the hospital and to get here with Mary.(Walked In)**

**Later Archie and Mary ran Inside Valhalla's room. They saw Fred.**

**Archie: Dad!(Sobbed as he ran Into Fred's arms)**

**FP: I'll bring you home In the morning Halla. I'm going to the station to question Nahara on some things.**

**When FP got to station cops handcuffed Nahara to the table as FP questioned her.**

**FP: My son told me you dropped my daughter from the stairs.**

**Nahara: Yes**

**FP: And you're the one who filmed her and Sweet Pea having sex then showed It to the whole school aren't you?!**

**Nahara: Yes, and It was so much fun**

**FP: Who took over the role of the leader of the Death Circle after we arrested Linus?**

**Nahara: At first It was me. But then we read the page about how Valhalla can't get pregnant we decided the leader should also get her pregnant.**

**FP: So who raped my daughter?!**

**Nahara: Frank Andrews **

**With Fred being alive again and all the Death Circle members dead or arrested the Death Circle was over. Jughead and everyone was so happy Fred was alive. And Jughead was so happy to have all of this back and be away from Bret and Stonewall Prep. But he didn't know that Bret was creepier and more messed up then he thought. Jughead didn't know that everytime Valhalla visited him at Stonewall Prep Bret had become beyond obsessed with his sister and was determined to make Valhalla his. Bret's obsession for Valhalla was bigger than his hate of her being a Serpent, related to Jughead, and being a dead girl. And little did the Jones men know that Bret was going to get help from 2 familiar faces. On the last day of Christmas break the Andrews had a Christmas party at their house to celebrate having Fred back without losing Valhalla. Fred spent the whole night getting to know his step-daughter. Meanwhile Jughead who was washing his hands In the bathroom saw a Gryphons and Gargoyles manual with a new page. It said " Now that they're both alive If either one dies they both die. And that will be the end forever. There Is no way or chance to get them back." Jughead started having a panic attack as he fell to his knees.**

**Jughead: No, no not again(Gasped)**

**Fred: Jug?**

**Fred saw Jughead**

**Fred: Jughead!**

**He pulled Jughead Into his arms trying to get him to breath.**

**Fred: Breath Jughead breath**

**He saw the manual page**

**Fred: Okay, I'm going to pick you up and put you In Archie's bed. Then I'll get your dad. Okay?**

**He picked Jughead up Into his arms and carried him. He put him gently Into Archie's bed then ran back downstairs. He found FP talking to Jellybean. Fred whispered Into FP's ear.**

**FP: JB, stay with your sister!**

**Fred and FP ran upstairs and Into Archie's room and over to the bed. FP pulled Jughead Into his arms. That slowly got Jughead to breath.**

**FP: Everything's going to be okay son. Everything's going to be okay.**

**He kissed Jughead's forehead. In the morning everyone went back to school. After school there was a football game. Riverdale VS Stonewall Prep. All of Riverdale cheered for their team. Along with Valhalla and the rest of the cheerleaders who was dancing while singing " Jai Ho" by the Pussycat Dolls. Riverdale won causing Valhalla to jump Into Archie's arms.**

**Valhalla: You were amazing! **

**Francis DuPont walked over to the rest of the cheerleaders.**

**Francis DuPont: Which one of you Is Valhalla Jones?**

**Cheryl pointed at Valhalla who was now hugging Reggie. Francis DuPont walked over to them.**

**Francis DuPont: Miss Jones, I must say, If you're as talented as your brother I am looking forward to having you at our school. But why haven't you responded to our acceptance letter yet?**

**Valhalla: Excuse me? I never requested to go to Stonewall Prep nore would I ever. You can't have my brother and you'll never have me either. Keep yourselves and your creepy school away from me and my family.**

**She ran back over to the cheerleaders**

**Veronica: What he want?**

**Valhalla: Forget about It. He's just a creep. **

**Everyone went to their locker rooms to change. Everyone else went home while Valhalla decided to go for a run. But as soon as she turned a corner she was shoved against a tree by Penny Peabody who held a knife against Valhalla's throat.**

**Penny: So, you're FP's precious little princess and Juggie's new sister. I finally get to meet the new Jones and the Serpent Princess. You're my payback against the Serpents and your daddy and brother. Someone wants you desperately. So I deliver you to him then I kill FP and Jughead. Two birds with one stone for both of us.**

**Valhalla: Well, what are you waiting for you ugly bitch?! Do It!**

**Penny knocked her out. Little did they know Jellybean spotted the whole thing and snuck Into the trunk of Penny's truck. Jellybean texted FP so he knew what was going on and turned on the GPS on her phone so their dad could find them. When Valhalla woke up It was after dark and she woke up In a basement somewhere right arm bleeding and hands tied behind her back and to the chair. Luckily by that time FP arrived at the house. Brett walked Into the room.**

**Valhalla: You?! Let me go!(Struggled to get free)**

**Brett: I don't think so. I have been memorized by you since I laid eyes on you. From this moment on you will be forever mine.**

**Jellybean: No she won't!(Ran Into the room)**

**But before she could untie her sister Brett cut Jellybean In the stomach.**

**Valhalla: No!(Screamed as FP ran Into the room)**

**Brett: You Joneses really are predictable. **

**He saw FP**

**Brett: That's right Mr. Jones. You'll get to watch one daughter die and the other be taken away from you forever. Not to mention Penny Peabody and Black Bird has your son right now. You will never be a father again. **

**But Valhalla's ropes weren't tight enough and she broke free.**

**Valhalla: No!(Screamed as she tackled Brett)**

**FP shot Brett In the head killing him. FP pulled Jellybean Into his arms.**

**FP: Jellybelly, why did you-**

**Jellybean: I read the last page. I couldn't let you and Jug loose Fred and Valhalla again.**

**FP: No, sweetheart no(Crying)**

**Jellybean: I love you guys(Whispered weakly)**

**She died. FP cried on her stomach. Valhalla hugged FP tight**

**Valhalla: Nice shot dad, but we have to go.**

**They took off. FP, Valhalla, and a whole search party yelled Jughead's name as they searched for him In the woods of Riverdale. Valhalla ran over to a cliff and shun her flashlight down. She saw Jughead laying on the ground unconscious by the river with a stab wound on his right side.**

**Valhalla: Dad! Dad! Over here!(Cried worriedly)**

**FP ran over and saw Jughead. Penny and Black Bird walked over to Jughead.**

**Penny: Like my little surprise?(Called up) **

**Valhalla: You crazy bitch!(Cried)**

**She jumped off the cliff.**

**FP: Valhalla!(Yelled worriedly)**

**Valhalla landed on Penny tackling her to the ground. FP made his way down then fought with Black Bird. After a lot of rolling around Valhalla got Penny's head under the water and drowned her killing her. She quickly ran to Jughead's side. He was freezing and his wound needed attention soon. She took off Jughead's Serpent jacket and pressed It hard against his wound.**

**Valhalla: You're going to be okay brother. You're going to be okay.**

**FP cried out as Black Bird stabbed him In the right leg.**

**Valhalla: Dad!(Screamed)**

**Archie tossed her a knife from the cliff. As FP received a small cut on his right cheek Valhalla slit the back of Black Bird's neck. He collapsed bleeding to death. **

**Valhalla: Dad, are you okay?(Ran on him with a hug)**

**FP: Yes, I'm okay**

**They ran over to Jughead. FP picked him up Into his arms.**

**FP: Let's get you both to the hospital**

**Once Valhalla and Jughead were In a hospital bed In the same room and Jughead woke up FP told Jughead about Jellybean and held him while he cried. By the end of January news of Jellybean reached Gladys. The news angered Gladys about Valhalla more and she decided she was going to kill Valhalla herself even If that meant Fred dies too and her family hating her more. Soon It was Valentine's Day. It was after dark as Valhalla was sitting on her bed playing her guitar when she saw FP standing In her doorway staring at her. She smiled.**

**Valhalla: What dad?**

**He walked over, sat on her bed, and grabbed her hands.**

**FP: You're so beautiful. You got my color hair but you still look so much like Zulla did.**

**He kissed her forehead. Sweet Pea knocked on the Cooper/Jones door holding a big bouquet of blue roses for Valhalla. Jughead opened the door.**

**Jughead: I'm guessing those are for Halla. **

**Sweet Pea: Yes Jughead**

**Jughead: Go ahead, she's In her room**

**Sweet Pea walked upstairs and Into Valhalla's room.**

**Sweet Pea: Hello beautiful**

**FP: I'll give you two some privacy **

**He walked out. Valhalla took the roses.**

**Valhalla: Just like your name you're too sweet.**

**Sweet Pea: And just like your name you're paradise. **

**They kissed**

**Valhalla: Let's go for a walk**

**She and Sweet Pea started walking around Riverdale.**

**Valhalla: Remember that one time the cheerleaders and I had cheerleading practice outside and you didn't warn me that you were coming over and I kicked you In the eye?**

**Sweet Pea: Yes, I had a black eye for a week. Sex was not the same that week. I could barely see you.**

**As they turned a corner they saw Peaches lying on the ground stabbed to death causing Valhalla to scream.**

**Sweet Pea: Let's get back to your house now!**

**They took off running. When they got to the Cooper/Jones house they busted Into the house. But they were alone. They realized FP and Alice were now on a date and so were Jughead and Betty. Jellybean was hanging out with a friend. They already saw that the Andrews were not home either.**

**Sweet Pea: Lock the doors. I'm going to make sure no one Is In your house.**

**He went upstairs. Before Valhalla could lock any door Gladys walked up behind Valhalla and stabbed** **her In the left side causing her to scream In pain. Valhalla fell on the floor and crawled back clutching her wound as Gladys walked towards her. Sweet Pea ran down and over pointing a gun at Gladys. **

**Sweet Pea: Valhalla!(Screamed)**

**Sweet Pea: Stop! Let her go Gladys now!**

**Valhalla cried In pain as Sweet Pea helped her up and pushed her behind him.**

**Sweet Pea: Put the knife down Gladys! Put the knife down!**

**Gladys: You two can run If you want. But I hired three people to help me kill Valhalla. Consider them two new Death Circle members.**

**Sweet Pea: Come on Halla, run!**

**They took off running. Valhalla screamed as they ran Into Fred, Mary, and Archie.**

**Fred: Halla, you're bleeding! What the hell Is going on?!**

**Sweet Pea: Gladys Jones Is In town. She's trying to kill Valhalla. She said there are three other people In town who will try to kill her.**

**Fred: Okay, Mary and I will get FP. Archie, take them to the Lodges place. We just dropped Veronica home and despite what Hiram has done In the past I'm sure he wouldn't hurt you. And the Pembroke Is probably the safest house In town.**

**Valhalla: Dad-**

**Fred rubbed her and Archie's right cheeks and kissed their foreheads. **

**Fred: Go!**

**Archie, Valhalla, and Sweet Pea took running the opposite way of Fred and Mary. They made It to a street behind a house that was for sale. Valhalla's wound hurt like hell and she needed a break.**

**Valhalla: I can't! I can't!(Cried)**

**Archie: She's right, we need to take care of her wound. She's loosing too much blood.**

**Archie picked her up Into his arms and sat her on the back steps. Sweet Pea ripped part of his shirt and tied It on her wound causing her to cry out.**

**Archie: You're going to be okay sis. I love you.**

**Valhalla: I love you too. Both of you. Why Is she doing this to me?(Whispered) **

**Archie: She probably blames you for Jellybean's death.**

**Archie: But listen to me! It's not your fault! We're going to get out of this.**

**Soon a truck started speeding towards them. They saw It was a male driver with a Death Circle mask on. The three of them took off running again. Mean while Death Circle female already killed Mary and stabbed Fred In the right side.**

**Fred: Whatever you're doing just stop! You leave my family alone!(Cried)**

**Before the Death Circle female could stab Fred again FP shot her In the head killing her. Meanwhile Valhalla, Archie, and Sweet Pea made It to the street of the Pembroke. But before they could do anything Death Circle male 2 stabbed Archie In the back.**

**Valhalla: Archie!(Cried)**

**Sweet Pea stabbed Death Circle male 2 to death as Death Circle male 1 sped towards them In his truck. But Hiram shot the man to death. The truck crashed Into a tree and blew up. Valhalla screamed as Hiram pulled her out of the way of the falling burning tree.**

**Hiram: Are you three okay?**

**Valhalla saw Archie had passed out and started crying. **

**Hiram: Everything's going to be okay. Let's get you three Inside. I'll take care of your wounds and get you two to the hospital. **

**As Hiram helped Valhalla walk and Sweet Pea picked Archie up Into his arms It started raining. Once In Hiram's living room Archie was laid on a couch and Valhalla and Sweet Pea sat down. As Hiram took care of Archie's wound Valhalla received a text from FP saying " Fred Is In the hospital and Is okay. I'm sorry but Mary Is dead. Are you three safe? Did you make It to Hiram's?" Valhalla texted back saying " Archie and I are wounded. But we made It to Hiram's and he Is taking care of our wounds. Wait for us at the hospital." **

**Hiram: Archie will be okay. Now, It's your turn. I'd prefer If you didn't wake Veronica and Hermione. So bite down on this.**

**Valhalla put a ripped piece of shirt In her mouth as Hiram took care of her wound. Once he was done he pulled her to her feet causing her to cry out. **

**Valhalla: God that hurts(Crying) **

**Hiram: Come on, we need to get to the hospital.**

**Soon just like Fred Valhalla and Archie were In a hospital bed but okay. While FP was In Fred's room talking to him Valhalla screamed as she sat up from having a nightmare.**

**Sweet Pea: Hey, It's okay we made It.**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Valhalla: Where's Gladys?!**

**Sweet Pea: While looking for us when we already were In the Pembroke she got surrounded by Serpents and got shot to death. A Serpent never betrays their own. And she already did by wanting and trying to have you killed. She's better off dead. She's no different than Penny. FP Is In Fred's room right now.**

**Valhalla: Can you get me some water please?**

**Sweet Pea: Of course, I'll get FP as well. I don't think there are more Death Circles under Gladys's command. But either way all the Serpents are here guarding yours, Archie's, and Fred's door. **

**Sweet Pea left. After high school Valhalla went to Juilliard. Eventually Valhalla became a famous singer and dancer. Her and Sweet Pea married and adopted a baby girl. Sweet Pea agreed to carry on the Jones name and named the girl Zarina Freya Jones. Both Valhalla and Sweet Pea knew with Valhalla's death curse as hard as It was It was best to never have sex ever again. The Death Circle thing was forever over.**


End file.
